Merlin, You Clotpole!
by The Misty Jewel
Summary: A collection of drabbles and prompt challenges about Merlin and other characters. Prompt challenges will mostly come from "The Heart of Camelot" fansite, but not necessarily. Humor/Friendship, but it may change depending upon the prompt.
1. An Interesting Use For a Scarf

A/N- Most of these drabbles will probably come from "The Heart of Camelot" fansite, which I am not currently a member of, but am debating it. They deserve the credit for the amazing prompts, although I'll put my own spin on everything. Some drabbles may not have a challenge at all, and will simply be ideas that came to me.

**Challenge- **_Come up with an interesting or unusual way one of Merlin's trademark scarves might be used._

_100-300 words may be used._

o0O0o

**An Interesting Use For a Scarf**

"Merlin!" Arthur shouted. "You clotpole!"

Merlin gave a long suffering sigh, and went to clean up the dish he'd just dropped.

"Honestly, you're as clumsy as a newborn calf sometimes." Arthur muttered. The comment stung, but Merlin wouldn't show it. He kept quiet, and cleaned the shards of glass up as fast as possible.

Arthur glanced over. Merlin seemed a bit down from his remark. He sighed. Leave it to Merlin to take _everything_ too seriously. He decided he needed to do something, but he wasn't quite sure what.

The idea came to him.

Arthur crept over to where Merlin was still cleaning up the glass. He quickly took Merlins scarf and tied it around his eyes, for a blindfold.

"Arthur?" Merlin asked quizzically. "What _are_ you doing?"

"You're blind for the rest of the day, clotpole."

"Yeah. That'll help me clean up these glass shards." Merlin said, clearly sarcastic, but in a friendly manner.

"Shut up." Arthur grinned. "I guess I can clean up the glass." He figured this was a fairly good apology.

Merlin smiled softly as he felt around the room for a chair to sit on. "Are you sure you know how to use a broom?"


	2. A Different Perspective

**Challenge- **_The object of this challenge is to choose a character you dislike and write about them from a sympathetic point of view._

_100-300 words may be used._

o0O0o

**A Different Perspective**

"But- b-" Agravaine stuttered nervously.

"What is it?" Morgana asked coldly, circling him like a shark. Agravaine hopelessly wished it was just a shark circling him. Sharks were nothing compared to Morgana.

"Are you afraid to die, Agravaine?" She asked, her gracefulness heard even in her words, which came fluently, like water. When he didn't answer, her words became sharper. "Well? Are you?"

"Y- yes." He stammered.

"Then why do you continue to disappoint me?" Morgana's words lashed out, her tongue a whip.

"I'm trying my hardest." He said, looking at the floor angrily. "It is not always easy. Arthur is still snooping around, trying to find the spy."

"Try harder." Her voice was rock, and he could tell she was glaring daggers at him, even though he was looking at the floor. She walked up to him, turned his head up, stared at him with that cold, calculating look. "Or else we'll get to see how scared you really are of dying."

Agravaine sighed. She wouldn't kill him yet. He was still worth something to her. Good, good, he thought.

That was until she muttered some words to fast for him to comprehend, and flicked her hand at him, and then up. An invisible hand closed around him, made up of magic, and held him there, aloft.

"Do not disappoint me again, Agravaine." Morgana snarled.

He squirmed all he could, but was unable to move. "Yes, Morgana." He managed.

She let the magic go, and he dropped to the forest floor. "You'd better stay true to that promise."


	3. The Chains That Bind Us

**Challenge- **_This theme can be taken literally, such as a character who finds himself imprisoned... or you can go the metaphorical route and write about a character who feels restricted by circumstance._

_100-300 words may be used._

o0O0o

**The Chains That Bind Us**

Gaius stared into the fire, and sighed. Edwin had won. There was no denying it.

He'd not only taken his title as Court Physician, but he'd also taken Merlin away. Gaius had no doubt what would happen next. The king would suffer an accident, and Edwin would be unable to help. And then, of course, he's hold much more power, what, with Arthur coming down with another serious illness. Perhaps the same that killed Uther. And maybe, just maybe, an epidemic would spread throughout the kingdom, until the only person with a title left was him, Edwin.

Gaius knew that was Edwin's plan. He'd known Edwin as a boy.

And what would happen next was simple. Edwin would teach Merlin magic, and slowly that innocent young colt of a boy he'd known would change and corrupt, until his very nature was evil. That was Edwin's plan.

But he couldn't stop any of it. That was the problem. If he revealed that Edwin was a sorcerer, then Edwin would bring Merlin down with him.

Edwin had chained him, so he couldn't go either way.

Gaius remembered what the Great Dragon had said. _Turn a blind eye._ But he couldn't, not if it meant Merlin's corruption and Uther's death.

He looked up at the stars. They came in clear focus, and slowly his thoughts assembled themselves.

He knew what to do.

**A/N- This is what I think Gaius is thinking in Season 1 Merlin, during the episode titled "A Remedy to Cure All Ills. I think Gaius's predicament is very interesting, so, I decided to elaborate on what he was thinking. Hope no one was confused on what episode this is from! :)**


	4. The Young Pendragon

**Challenge- **_Choose any character on the show and write about the very first time they ever met/encountered Arthur Pendragon._

_100-300 words may be used._

o0O0o

**The Young Pendragon**

I was so afraid.

So alone.

Emrys had helped me. He'd heard my call. I can only imagine the great things he'll do. I doubt I will ever be a part of them.

He told me to run to him. I did. We escaped into The Lady Morgana's chambers. They hid us. I was so grateful. So desperately grateful for all them did, but no way to say it. None that I knew, anyway. I couldn't help it. Being silent. It was my nature, the way I was taught, the way I have always been. And I could not change it, not even to say a thank you.

I'd heard Arthur several times. He'd come into the room, talked, but never found me. I sighed with relief.

But something was off. It felt like I was on the verge of something. Something big. Something so huge, so massive and important, I couldn't bear it, couldn't comprehend it. And that was why I kept silent.

Eventually he helped me escape. It felt wrong. It felt like something horrible would happen. Only I didn't know what. Couldn't know what. But I knew it was something big.

Arthur asked me my name before we parted ways. I was slow to reply, but my mentor coaxed me into speech.

I looked at Arthur. Those bright, bright blue eyes. That straw yellow hair. I felt wrong. I felt like this shouldn't have happened. I felt I was doing something terrible.

But this was not terrible, was it?

Eventually, despite my thoughts and feelings battling inside, I managed to find my words.

"My name is Mordred."


	5. Resurrection

**Challenge- **_Choose any character who has lost their life on the show and bring them back from the dead._

_100-300 words may be used._

o0O0o

**Resurrection**

Mordred looked peaceful as he lay on the stone slab. Morgana almost wondered if she was doing him a favor or not, bringing him back like this. He looked so blissful, after all.

She decided to do anyway, though. She needed him, and she was sure he could help her.

She felt responsible for him, after all. Nothing could happen to Mordred. She'd helped him as a child. She'd help him now. There was no way she would abandon him.

She finished her chanting, and watched as a ghostly, silvery light lowered down onto Mordred. It shimmered, and arranged itself, coiling around him. She sighed. The spell seemed to have taken hold.

A few seconds passed.

Then Mordred opened his eyes.

He let out a breath. Just one, shaky breath. Then a gasp, and he was sitting up, looking around. Then he was looking at her.

"Morgana, what have you done?"

"I've saved you, that's what." Morgana said, pulling him up. "I would never abandon you, Mordred."

Mordred looked down sadly. "I almost wish you had abandoned me Morgana. I deserve what I've gotten. The dead cannot stay in the world of the living."

He shimmered, flickered a bit. The spell was slipping. "No!" Morgana started her chanting again. The spell _had_ to hold. It _had_ to.

Mordred stared at her through sad, dull eyes. "You must forgive, Morgana. I've learned it the hard way. Forgive and for-"

He flickered again, was gone for a few seconds, came back again quickly. "-get." He finished.

He still flickered. Morgana took his hand. "Stay here." She pleaded.

Mordred shook his head. "Morgana, I am dead. I cannot."

The world seemed to snap. There was a gust of wind, the caw of an unseen crow, and Mordred was gone.


	6. What Might Have Been

**Challenge- **_Choose one major decision a character has made on the show, then have them choose a different path._

_100-300 words may be used._

o0O0o

**What Might Have Been**

Merlin had spent much time thinking on this. In fact, Arthur had gotten rather angry with him when he came back from the woods where he sat and puzzled, and Merlin had wound up cleaning all of Arthur's armor twice in a single day.

Merlin decided to do what he thought was right, in the end.

Even if it could mean the gallows for him.

He went up to Arthur, after his long hours thinking. "What?" Arthur asked, grinned, laughed a bit. "Has the hermit finally decided to come out of his cave?"

"Yes." Merlin smiled curtly, somewhat forced it, and then plunged straight in. _I can't believe I'm doing this,_ he thought, _it's the king, after all. I could be beheaded!_ But he went on. "Arthur," he began, "I haven't been completely honest with you. You see…"

His throat caught, and he trailed off.

"Well, out with it then!" Arthur said. "I have places to be, and boring documents to sign!" Sarcasm. Arthur used it too much for his own good.

"I haven't been honest." Merlin started again. "Arthur- Arthur, I hope you don't think less of me-"

Arthur looked up sharply, sensing this was important. "What is it, Merlin? I couldn't think less of you. You are my best friend after all."

Merlin gulped, cleared his throat, took a deep breath, and said, hands trembling as he picked up some of Arthur's armor to clean, "Arthur, I- I have magic."


	7. A Random Episode - Sweet Dreams

**Challenge- **_See the image above? That episode was randomly generated for you as soon as you opened this thread. Your task? Write about it!_

_You can choose to explore existing events in the episode, add an extra scene, explore what might have happened in the immediate aftermath... whatever inspires you! But it must be based on that episode._

_If it's one you haven't seen in a while, remember that we have a_ _complete episode guide_ _that also links to all the scripts, both of which can be tremendously helpful._

_100-300 words may be used._

o0O0o

**A Random Episode**

"**Sweet Dreams"**

Merlin sighed, and tied a few more knots onto the saddle. He was charged with readying the horses for Vivian's departure, and the prat insisted that every knot be perfect, and every horse the same color.

He really didn't understand the Royal. He'd thought Arthur was bad, Arthur, notorious for his pet peeves and silly habits, his annoyingly large amount of chores that he never did himself, and left for Merlin to do instead.

Vivian was a billion times worse than that. She was picky, to the point where anything less than 110% of what she was expecting wouldn't do. She was rude, loud, noisy, and had an _impossible_ amount of chores, most of which she made up so Merlin had a harder time with them.

It was times like these, when Merlin fully appreciated his life. He had Arthur, and although the idiot would always have a problem that he thrust onto Merlin, he was nothing like Vivian.

Merlin smiled.

Both were prats, it was true, but Merlin knew that even if he didn't always understand Royalty, he still knew the bad from the good. Vivian wasn't bad, per say, but she was far from good, far from nobility like the Knights of Camelot.

But Arthur deserved what he'd gotten, deserved the Royal blood he had.

Arthur deserved to be King.

o0O0o

**A/N- :\ I don't even know. The random episode generator decided to give me the worst possible episode to write about! So I just decided, throw some bromance in, call it good. I absolutely hate Vivian. She's just a jerk.**


	8. The Finer Details

**Challenge- **_Choose one of the Knights of Camelot and give him a unique personality quirk of your choosing. You can write this drabble about Gwaine, Lancelot, Percival, Leon or Elyan._

_We don't often get a deeper look into the knights' personalities, which gives us a perfect opportunity to explore. Be creative, folks!_

_100-300 words may be used._

o0O0o

**The Finer Details**

Percival walked, away from the castle, clenching and unclenching his jaw in frustration.

People always thought he couldn't control his anger. Perhaps it was because he was so tall, or because of the way he sometimes looked in fading light. That's what the other knights told him, Gwaine, Leon, Elyan.

Percival kept walking. He'd done poorly during practice today. Gwaine had laughed. Arthur had chided him, gently of course, but being treated like that was always so annoying.

Whenever he got angry, he had to remind himself. _I am going to let this go._ He was a kind person. Usually he could. But sometimes it was hard, not to hold grudges.

So whenever he was frustrated, or angry, he simply walked into the woods.

The woods was not so bad a place, after all. It was beautiful, and he could think there. He took a deep breath. The woods were always wonderful, especially when he needed to think. It was calm, and nice, and you forgot for a while about the world outside the tall pines, and the maples, and you did not remember why you were angry when the scent of sap and leaves laced the air, so little you might not notice if you didn't look for it closely.

"Percival?" Gwaine's voice sounded. "Arthur's going to kill me if you skip out on practice because of me. I'm- I'm _sorry._" He made the 'sorry' long, and annoyingly insincere.

But Percival knew he meant it. Even if his pride wouldn't let him show it.

It was true, Percival was very tall. Some people were scared of him for that. But he was also kind. And he hoped that he was forgiving, although he never trusted himself enough when he he judged himself.

"Yes, I'm coming."

o0O0o

**A/N- Again, I dunno. I'm in a writing mood today, so, well, yeah. XD**

**I don't know why, but I've always seen Percival as one of the kinder knights. I have no idea why, absolutely no idea. But he gives that impression, so I assume somebody else out there must agree with me. :P**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-Misty**


	9. Sunshine and Rainbows

**Challenge- **_Write something cheerful! No drama, no angst, no character conflict or frightening situations. Choose a sweet moment, a pleasant scenario or a happy ending and put a smile on all of our faces._

o0O0o

**Sunshine and Rainbows**

Arthur walked over the bridge, but stopped half-way across. He leaned over the railing, looked to the slow, clear waters the sluggishly went by below him. The creek wasn't all that big, but it was big enough, and deep enough so one could swim in it.

He and the knights had just gotten done with another errand. It was _always_ tiring, and _always_ he had to do it.

Merlin came up behind him unexpectedly. "Anything wrong, Arthur?"

Arthur jumped, and spun around to face the servant. "No, there-" He slipped in his rash movements, the cobbles slightly damp, and tumbled into the water.

It didn't hurt, which was good. In fact it was rather nice. The creek was wide, and deep, so he didn't hit the bottom when he fell in, and he knew how to swim, so there was no danger there. The current was sluggish, and posed no threat, and the water was cool, but he welcomed it, hot after the long travel.

He surfaced, and as soon as he'd figured out where Merlin was, he glared. "Knights!" He yelled, treading water. "Do you think Merlin knows how to swim?"

The knights, which had stopped at the sound of a large splash, all gaped in wonder at the sight of their King in the water.

"I don't know for sure." Gwaine said, chuckling, "But we can always find out!" He took Merlin by both arms, and leaned him over the side of the bridge.

"No-" Merlin fell into the water, and came up, gasping, glaring, and looking altogether happy, despite the situation.

"Clotpole." Arthur teased, still treading water.

"Idiot." Merlin shot back, but still smiled, and began to swim back to shore.


	10. Wish Fulfillment

**Challenge- **_Write about something you would love to see happen in Series 5. Doesn't have to fall in line with the spoilers we already know about. Doesn't even have to be plausible. Hold the writing team hostage and do it your way._

o0O0o

**Wish Fulfillment**

Morgana tilted the cup so water slid out, into Mordred's mouth. This magnificent cup was very useful. She'd bargained with the fates, and they had let her take it. They would kill one on Arthur's side to restore the balance of life and death.

Mordred, pale as could be possible, and as still as imaginable, suddenly moved. Just a little. And then-

"Morgana!" He sat up suddenly, coughing and spluttering out the water. "What- What happened?" She looked at him. Even in life, he was pale, his raven hair making his skin seem even whiter. His eyes were confused, slightly frightened, but obviously not wanting to show it.

"I saved you. That's what happened." She said, pulling him up when he took her hand. "That's all that matters."

"What _happened_, Morgana?" Mordred asked quietly. "What aren't you telling me?" His voice held something, something like pleading, but that wasn't Mordred. Mordred was hard, and bitter, and kept everything pent up.

Morgana sighed. "I think you still need to rest." She tried to change the subject. "We should set up camp-"

"What happened!" He asked angrily. "What aren't you telling me? What am I not supposed to know?"

Morgana looked down. "Mordred," She said, as calmly as she could, not wanting to scare him, "I've saved you. That's all. I've brought you back, and it's all that matters."

"Brought me back?" He asked. "You- you didn't. I couldn't have been- dead?" His voice was shattered, and his sentence came in fragments.

Morgana could only nod. "Yes, Mordred, you did come back. You _were_ dead."

**A/N- Okay, so honestly, I don't know. I love Mordred's character, and when my muse refused to do anything, I just decided to write this. XD**

**I have a billion wishes for what might have happened in Series 5, but none stood out to me, and I knew a couple were already tremendously over-used. So, I just wrote this. Vuala! :P**

**-Misty**


	11. A Beautiful Character

**Challenge-** _Choose the character you love the most, then write a drabble that captures the essence of why they appeal to you so much. If you don't have a definite favorite, please just choose someone you really like from the show._

o0O0o

**A Beautiful Character**

**Merlin- Humble**

The woods, normally peaceful, and quiet, raged with a small battle being fought. A gang of around ten, maybe more, highwaymen had decided to gang up on them.

Merlin, Arthur, and the rest of the knights, were very unhappy about this.

Merlin was busy saving himself from a man with a long, wicked looking sword, who had decided to attack him, even though he was defenseless. But without a sound, Merlin's eyes flashed golden, and the man tripped over a log that had not been there before.

Merlin wheeled around to see where Arthur was. Most of the bandits were out cold by now, the attack had been doomed to fail, although they'd never seen it that way. Arthur was facing off the last remaining few, the knights of Camelot at his side.

An arrow flew out from a bush somewhere. Merlin waved his hand quickly, and the arrow changed direction, hitting a nearby tree trunk. A knight ran after whoever had fired the arrow, and Arthur finished off the last bandit.

Merlin ran over. "Arthur!" He gasped, the battle having taken a lot out of him, "Are you okay?"

Arthur smirked, and sheathed his sword, which was now red at the tip. "No thanks to you, Merlin." He smiled, and clapped Merlin on the shoulder. "What were you doing over there, hiding?"

Merlin managed a weak smile. "Well, I would call it _hiding_, I mean there was a man attacking me at the time."

"Yes, well, making the usual excuse, Merlin." Arthur said, passing him, and going back to the horses. "Making the usual excuse."

Merlin only smiled, and followed.

**A/N- Just for the record, Merlin has way too many qualities to choose just one. But I think this is a major one, even though I'm sure that everyone else who's done this challenge did the same thing.**

**-Misty**


	12. The Loveliest Couple

**Challenge- **_Choose the pairing you love the most, then write a drabble that captures the _

_essence of why that couple appeals to you so much. If you don't have a definite favorite _

_ship, please just choose a pairing you really like from the show._

_100-300 words may be used._

o0O0o

**The Loveliest Couple**

**Merlin and Morgana**

Merlin rested his chin on a hand, propping up his head. He looked up at the night sky.

He was remembering. Remembering a better time, when war did not threaten everything he cared about.

He remembered a certain person. The King's ward, a princess, raven haired with pale skin, and the ability to see into the future.

She hadn't known what it was, when it started. Morgana had said it was bad dreams, but then they'd gotten worse. Merlin could only imagine what it had felt like.

He tried to remember her face, in the detail that he always saw in everyone. He remembered her knowing smiles, and sneers at the backs of her enemies. But there were good faces that she had too, although they were rarely worn now a days.

There was kindness, but that was gone. There was friendly, but that was replaced by loneliness. There was innocence, but that had worn away, since she had see too much for someone her age.

He wished he could remember her face. He had barely seen it enough times before she had fled, to another realm, to seek vengeance.

He wished with all his heart that things had gone differently. She was good, underneath it all. But even him with his magic could not change her, and make her good again.

It seemed to him it was not to be.

o0O0o

Far away, in some realm, Morgana stopped daydreaming. The sun had set, and stars filled the sky.

She didn't know why she did this. Torturing herself with these thoughts. Merlin was on Arthur's side. He was too loyal to switch, and join her. It hurt to remember his face, but she did almost every day, anyway. He always had a smile, she remembered. It was only once or twice that he was frowning, or angry.

She stopped herself. She could not torment herself like this. Merlin was a lost cause, even her magic could not change that.

It seemed to her it was not to be.

**A/N- Yes, I went over the 300 words limit. I tried to shorten it, multiple times, actually, but I can't write romance without a lot of words, and it goes slow, so that makes it longer too. Blame my writing style, blame me, don't care, whatever! :P**

**I don't have a favorite ship, to be honest. I like Mergana, but only sometimes. I like Merlin and Freya, but that seems too perfect, to be honest. I just decided, this is what I'm writing, so I wrote it. There are probably ships out there I haven't heard of yet, and I bet one of those might be good, but hey, this is what I came up with! :)**

**-Misty**


	13. Ink upon Parchment

**Challenge- **_Compose a letter from one character to another. Feel free to write a serious message, a declaration of love, an angry rant or dire threat, or just something silly. Anything goes, as long as it's in the form of a letter._

_100-300 words may be used._

o0O0o

**Ink upon Parchment**

Dear Merlin,

I realize it is not good for a prince to be friends with a servant. It is odd, completely against the social way of things, and against everything my father taught me. Yet from the beginning, I knew you were a worthwhile friend.

A lot of times, I call you an idiot, or a servant, or a coward. But I think when I say things like that, I mean the opposite. You are brilliant, sometimes, although certainly not all the time, and although you are a servant, you are also my best friend. And you are not a coward either. You may be one of the bravest people I know.

This letter is really, just a thank you. You deserve more thank yous than in a letter, but here's what I could make, so-

Thanks for being the idiot of a servant that you are. Thanks for helping me so many times, without needing anything in return. Thank you for putting up with me, and my father, and all the royal idiots that order you around.

Anyway, thanks. From a slightly humbled, but nowhere near as humble as you,

Arthur Pendragon

**A/N- Because I think Merlin deserves a million more thank yous than what Arthur gives him. Honestly, Arthur just says "Nice going, dollophead." in that really annoying way, instead of thanks!**

**And I think that Arthur needs to get off his royal high horse sometimes. :P**

**-Misty**


	14. The Voices Unheard

**Challenge- **_Choose any MINOR character on the show and write a drabble from their perspective._

_100-300 words may be used._

o0O0o

**The Voices Unheard**

Gwen's father looked on, with mild happiness in his eyes. It was nice to see his little girl grow up, and keep with her exactly what had made her such a wonderful child. She was always hopeful, and blessed with patience, even when she dealt with her enemies, and others who she didn't like.

He'd done his best to raise her well. After her mother had died, things had never been quite the same. but he tried his hardest, and he thought he had done a good job.

Gwen walked up to him. "Well, father, are you going to work today?" She asked sarcastically.

"Of course, dear." He said, smiled again, and began walking on his way. "Going there right now."

Gwen looked on, watched him walk toward the forge. She called out, "Have a good day!" To him, and began to run for the castle; she was a bit late today.

He looked over his shoulder at his little girl again. Not so little anymore, but her personality hadn't changed in the slightest. "You too." He whispered. He'd tried his best to raise her. He knew he had succeeded.

**A/N- I just thought, they don't really go into details about Gwen's father, do they. I mean, it's the one episode, and he's gone! :P**

**I thought it would be nice to narrow down on Gwen's family. I set this before the episode where Gwen's father is killed, (Obviously) but I think there might still be a plot hole or two, so if you see something I forgot, please let me know.**

**And also: Please please please comment! I want to hear what you guys think of my writing! Even if it's negative, it'll help me get better.**

**-Misty**


End file.
